Survival: Fog
(console) |FR = A Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >>}} Survival: Fog is the fourth level of Survival Mode introduced in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is set in Fog, and it features five waves with one flag given to the player for each wave to survive. Icons File:SurvivalFog.png|PC icon. Fog DS.png|Nintendo DS icon. Fog ipad.png|iPad icon. Strategies Strategy 1: Pool Glooms Nothing terribly original here. The strategy uses Gloom-shrooms on pool lanes, like Survival: Endless builds. Setup: Nothing much different from the average fog level setups. Plant Sun-shrooms, Puff-shrooms, and possibly Sea-shrooms+Imitater Sea-shrooms. Slowly replace the Puff-shrooms with plants like Fume-shrooms, but you can keep some Puff-shrooms as delayers. You plant Planterns, protect them and whatnot. You can try placing the Gloom-shrooms on the first flag, but it is preferred to do it on the second. Post-setup: Place Gloom-shrooms on the pool. The total cost of a pumpkined pool Gloom-shroom is 375 sun. Then, not much else. You may add some Magnet-shrooms. You also add any plants needed to counter some zombies, like Cattails or Blovers against Balloon Zombies, Umbrella Leaves against Catapult Zombies, land Gloom-shrooms close to the left against Digger Zombies, etc. Strategy 2: 5 Flags, 4 Cats - by EMPeachy4 Made by EMPeachy Flag one: Here's what you will want to take: *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Wall-nut *Lily Pad *Sea-shroom *Squash *Plantern *Scaredy-shroom *Cherry Bomb (if you have ten seed slots) Start out by placing Sun-shrooms on land in columns one and two. Do the same with Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms in column four. Do NOT plant on column three and do NOT place Puff-shrooms on Lily Pads. It is a waste. After you kill the first zombie, start adding another column of Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms in column five. This is also the time to start planting your Sun-shrooms in Pool columns one and two, and NOW plant Scaredy-shrooms on land in column three. Also add two more Sea-shrooms in this column. Your next job is to plant Planterns in rows one and six, column six (you could do this slightly earlier). Plant Wall-nuts in front of them and also in front of the Sea-shrooms. The Sea-shrooms are vital to this setup. Finally, replace the Puff-shrooms with Fume-shrooms and replace the Sea-shrooms on column three with Scaredy-shrooms, then you are complete for the first flag! If something is going bad, use a Squash or another instant kill. Your lawn should look like this: S S SC F F P W S S SC F F S S SC s s W S S SC s s W S S SC F F S S SC F F P W Key: S = Sun-shroom, SC = Scaredy-shroom, F = Fume-shroom, P = Plantern, W = Wall-nut, s = Sea-shroom NOTE: If a letter is underlined, that means the plant is on a Lily Pad. Flag two: These are your plants: *Lily Pad *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Snow Pea *Repeater *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut *Cattail *Cherry Bomb (if you have ten seed slots) This flag is all about replacing. Right away, your Tall-nuts should be ready to be planted, so plant them on rows two and four to column six. Your Cattail should be ready to go too, so dig up one of the Sea-shrooms on column four, plant a Lily Pad, and then a Cattail. You should be able to have planted two Cattails before the huge wave, and if you are lucky you could have three. But remember to upgrade the Lily Pads on column four before the ones on column five, so they do not get eaten as quickly. You also need to remember to replace your existing Wall-nuts with Tall-nuts and Imitaters. The last thing to do is to replace the Scaredy-shrooms with Snow Peas. A word of warning, though: sun is very tight. Your Lawn should look like this: S S SP F F P T S S SP F F T S S SP C s T S S SP C s T S S SP F F T S S SP F F P T S = Sun-shroom, SP = Snow Pea, F = Fume-shroom, P = Plantern, T = Tall-nut, C = Cattail, s = Sea-shroom Flag three: Your Poison is... *Jalapeno *Imitater Jalapeno *Lily Pad *Cherry Bomb *Pumpkin *Tall-nut *Squash *Repeater *Cattail *Fume-shroom (only if you really need them) Upgrade the last two Lily Pads ASAP. You also need to replace your Fume-shrooms with Repeaters to deal with the Dancing Zombies! On the final wave, a Digger Zombie will come. Use a Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno as soon as you see it. Your lawn should look like this: S S SP R R P T S S SP R R T S S SP C C T S S SP C C T S S SP R R T S S SP R R P T S = Sun-shroom, SP = Snow Pea, R = Repeater, P = Plantern, T = Tall-nut, C = Cattail More coming soon. Metal and spikes Strategy Plants needed (flag one) *Sun-shroom *Imitated Sun-shroom *Plantern *Pumpkin *Lily Pad *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Repeater *Potato Mine Plant Sun-shrooms on the back three lanes (not on pool) as fast as possible. Plant Planterns on lane two and five in column six protected by a Pumpkin. Potato Mines are needed in this process. Now, dig up the entire back column of Sun-shrooms. Then, replace it with Repeaters. In both pool lanes at columns six, seven, eight, and nine, place Gloom-shrooms with Pumpkins. Also place two Gloom-shrooms behind all Planterns. Plants needed (flag two) *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Magnet-shroom *Shooting plant Dig up all Sun-shrooms in column three. Replace column three with Magnet-shrooms. Replace column four with any shooting plant. Anything not done will be done in flag four and five. Gallery Survival Fog.JPG|By . Survival fog MS.png| 's strategy. Untitled pvz.png|Fume strategy (there are only Spikeweeds in the fog). Fog DS Minh.png|By Minh (DS). Fog is my friend.jpg| 's Nebulaphile old strategy (the Spikeweeds are on the fog). Category:Survival Mode Category:Fog Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Normal Survival Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Fog levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels